Related simulation studies show that under the premise of low red light saturation requirements, a double color wheel only improves the brightness by 9.5% compared with a single color wheel, and thus on some occasions the single color wheel can meet the user's needs.
A light source of a projector is generally a system that can generate three primary colors of red, green and blue lights. However, for the luminous efficiency of a solid-state light-emitting element, a blue solid-state light-emitting element generally has the best luminous efficiency, therefore, most of the current light sources are to excite light of various colors by adopting a blue solid-state light-emitting element cooperating with a fluorescent color wheel, instead of a method of directly emitting a red light by a red solid-state light-emitting element or emitting a green light by a green solid-state light-emitting element, thereby improving the luminous efficiency of a light source system. However, in order to improve the saturation of the light source, a corresponding filter is generally used for filtering. In the prior art, a blue light is used to excite a yellow light and a green light, and then a red light is generated through a red light filter.